


Two Words

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her regret... in two words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

_"Marry me, Dinah."_

_"No, Oliver."_

She hadn't wanted to tear up what they had, hadn't wanted to ruin what they were with words and ceremonies that bound them. Robin Hood wasn't supposed to marry Maid Marion...both were too free to do that to each other.

Except it had ruined everything they ever had been. 

From the moment she said 'no', they started to fall apart. Their relationship had not been so fragile since a sixteen year old boy had told her to give Ollie a chance.

She told herself that the world was too messed up to give her time for regrets.

It didn't keep her from wishing she could take back those two words and try it all over, when the nights pressed in and she was all alone.


End file.
